Clothing comes in a wide variety of styles and configurations. There are numerous garments and clothing options, each of which may be suitable for a variety of occasions and activities. The style, size, and configuration of an individual's clothing (including cut, color combinations, and fabric/material type, for example) can present an image for the rest of the world to scrutinize and assess. As such, clothing can provide individuals a means of self-expression of their own style and uniqueness.
In addition to “style” considerations, however, many people also consider other factors in selecting their clothing or garments. Among other things, certain clothing can be appropriate for certain activities, and the wearability, comfort, and material durability or “life” of the garment can be factors. The feel or texture of certain fabrics against the skin can be important (e.g., many people prefer the tactile feel of cotton fabrics rather than wool), as can the temperature transmission properties of the clothing/fabric (e.g., silk may be a popular choice as a warm weather fabric due to “breathability,” or may be used in other applications to help provide an insulating layer against cold).
In addition, how the garment moves in relation to movement of the wearer's body can be important. In some instances (including, for example, many athletic or physical activities), it may be desirable to have a garment that fits relatively loosely and/or does not unnecessarily restrict the wearer's movement. Among other things, such restrictions may undesirably limit the wearer's degree of movement, impeding their athletic/physical performance and/or enjoyment.
At least two methods can be used to provide desired “comfort” or freedom of movement in clothing: (1) the clothing can be designed entirely or from substantially all “stretch” material, so that it fits snugly to the body at all times but is capable of expanding or contracting with the wearer's body movement; or (2) the clothing can be designed to be loose fitting, so that the body moves relatively independently from the clothing.
In the form-fitting category are certain activities such as aerobics, bicycling, etc. As indicated above, current fashion/function in those activities includes garments (shorts/leotards/bodysuits/etc.) fabricated all or mostly from “stretchy” material, so that the garment/fabric is “stretched” to some degree even when the wearer is at rest. Stretchable fabrics (such as spandex or LYCRA®, for example) typically can expand but have material memory that urges the garment to its original shape and size (or to a snug fit on the wearer's body) once the stretching force is removed (e.g., once the wearer returns to a resting posture).
Such restrictions on movement also can occur, however, (at least to some degree) even if the garment is “loose” rather than form fitting or snug on the wearer. By way of example, for activities such as surfing, wakeboarding, and/or skateboarding, “loose-fitting” board shorts and other clothing typically are worn in a relatively baggy style (not snug fitting). Commonly, such clothing is suspended on the wearer's body only (or primarily) at the wearer's waist or otherwise (via buttons, a drawstring, Velcro, or other suitable fastening means). For such activities, persons typically do not choose to wear tight clothing, except when the weather and/or water is so cold as to make desirable the wearing of wetsuits or the like.
Similar considerations exist for “all in one” style garments, such as wetsuits or the aforementioned bodysuits, and perhaps to an even greater degree. Whether fabricated from stretchable materials or in a “loose” style, the fact that the wearer's arms and legs may simultaneously be “pulling” on the garment during certain body movements can add to the amount of restriction the wearer may experience from the garment.
Substantial or repetitive body movement (such as can occur during exercise or certain physical activities) also can place stress on a garment's fabric and seams. In certain situations or at sufficient stress levels, this can result in tears or rips along the seam(s) or body of the fabric, and/or in unsightly deformation or bulging of the garment material. This can occur even with the aforementioned all-stretch garments, but certainly with the loose-fit style clothing.
Moreover, despite their benefits (such as those mentioned above), some stretchable fabrics can be relatively more delicate (less rugged) than other garment materials. Certain activities, or at least certain areas of garments for those activities, conventionally require a relatively tougher material, to withstand the wear and tear of the activity and/or to at least somewhat protect the wearer. Accordingly, there can be a trade-off in garment design between (1) relatively tougher (and typically less stretchable) material, and (2) the aforementioned “comfort” or freedom of movement.
Garments (such as bicycle shorts) made substantially or completely from such relatively stretchy materials can also be inappropriate or undesirable for certain applications. Among other things, they can be very form fitting and/or relatively transparent (which a modest wearer may not want), and may tend to ride up or bind or slip off of certain areas of the wearer's body (especially during the movements of exercise and the like).
As new and more extreme sports evolve, and as people take existing sports and activities to further extremes, clothing designers continue to address issues of this nature and try to balance new and existing stretchability/toughness quandaries. Many sports or activities further complicate the process because they include a substantial element of moisture, in the form of the wearer's perspiration, exposure to the elements (ocean/surf/swimming, rain, etc.), or both. Among other things, “board sports” (including surfing, wakeboarding, snowboarding, etc.) continue to evolve, and the style and “comfort” demands and desires for appropriate garments/clothing evolve as well.